


Domestic Mornings

by YourOnlySenpai



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bisexual Dave Strider, Canon Era, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canon Queer Relationship, Canon Related, Canon Relationships, Canon Universe, Dave Strider Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Davekat Week, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, During Canon, Early Mornings, Earth C (Homestuck), Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Insomnia, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Meteor, Meteorstuck, Minor Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Morning Kisses, Morning Routines, Mornings, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shorts, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, The Homestuck Epilogues, The Homestuck Epilogues: Meat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourOnlySenpai/pseuds/YourOnlySenpai
Summary: Dave makes Karkat tea and snuggles him back to sleep after a night of not sleeping. Domestic fluff ensues.(Mentions of insomnia and Dave's lack of eating due to Bro's abuse. Not an eating disorder in this case, but mentions of a lack of eating.)
Relationships: Dave Strider & Karkat Vantas, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Rose Lalonde & Kanaya Maryam, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Domestic Mornings

“Oh shit, look what the cat dragged in!” Roxy grinned brightly, looking over at the now opened bedroom door that was oddly placed by the kitchen. Karkat trudged out in front of Dave, who held the door open for him like a gentleman. The gesture was simple, yet heartwarming, even though the door held itself open just fine. “Morning, lovebirds.”

“Ah, shove it,” the troll muttered with a bitter exhaustion. “I need caffeine.”

“Be nice, Kat.” Dave maneuvered around his boyfriend to get to the coffee machine, a hand on his lower back. “Sorry, Rox. He didn’t sleep last night.”

“Insomnia’s a bitch.” 

Karkat followed him the short few steps it took to the appliance and hopped up to sit on the counter, watching through a curly mess of bedhead as Dave reached up to grab the bag of coffee from the cabinet. 

“Tea or coffee, babe?”

“Tea. I fucking hate how strong you make coffee. You know that.”

“Just add milk and sugar, dude. It’s not hard.”

Karkat held up a middle finger, followed by a little growl. Dave simply grinned and rolled his eyes from behind his shades. Roxy chuckled a bit, watching and listening to their interactions. 

“Y'all are cute. When are you gonna get hitched?”

“When Karkat decides to stop pretending to hate me in the morning.” Dave turned to put some water on the stove for Karkat’s tea, then leaned back against the counter while hot coffee started to brew, looking across the way at Roxy. 

“Shut the fuck up. I didn’t sleep. I have a pass to be an asshole right now.”

“And why is it that you didn’t sleep?” Roxy set his book down, a small smirk growing on his face and he rested his chin in his hands. “Too preoccupied with your man?”

“Dude, I fucking wish. Maybe  _ I  _ would’ve gotten to sleep faster myself.” Dave leaned back more for Karkat to use his shoulder as a pillow. He grumbled under his breath.

“Fuck you both.”

“I told you to take some melatonin.”

“It never works.”

Dave rested his hand on the counter behind Karkat’s back. He leaned more into his touch. There would be periods of Karkat’s insomnia where he could sleep sixteen hours of the day away without issue, but every other week, he barely got any sleep, if any at all. Dave hated the way it hurt him, but could do nothing more than find ways to get him to, at the very least, lay down in their bed and relax.

“Sex is always an option,” Roxy said, lowering his shades briefly to wink at Karkat, who sent him a middle finger as well. “Or a hot bath.”

“Yeah, we’ve kinda tried everything. That first option sounds fun though, doesn’t it?”

“I hate you so much right now,” he muttered, finally looking up to meet Dave’s eyes through his sunglasses. “Go get a hairbrush, fuckwit. You look like you’ve had a family of rats living in your hair for a month.”

“Bullshit,” he began, pulling away from Karkat to do as he asked anyways. He continued shouting from their bathroom that was on the other side of their bedroom. “It’s charmingly messy.”

“It’s just fucking messy,” he muttered too quietly for Dave to hear, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands and then running his fingers through his hair. 

“You’re one to talk. You’ve got curly hair which is even worse,” Roxy piped up again. 

“You haven’t seen Dave after a shower, have you?” Dave returned and Karkat took the brush from his grasp before he had the chance to calmly pass it to him. He then pulled Dave up a bit closer, carefully brushing through blond locks. “He straightens his hair. It’s kinda wavy right now, but if you stick his head under the sink, it’s just… it might be curlier than my hair.”

“C’mon man, no one needs to know that shit.”

“Shut up.”

Roxy laughed and finally shut her book entirely, giving up on trying to read. Kanaya then came in at the smell of coffee and smiled a little, watching Karkat brush through Dave’s hair and attempt to style it properly despite its unstraightened state. Kind of like Dave’s personality. It suited him. 

“I used to help Rose with brushing her hair each morning,” she spoke up, causing Karkat to stop and Dave to look over at her. He moved to step away from the brush, but she quickly shook her head. “No, Dave, let him help you. I was more thinking out loud than making it any sort of pity-party about my wife.”

“If it’s making you upset-” Dave began, but was immediately cut off by her again.

“It isn’t, I promise.”

“I’m glad, because Dave is shit at doing his hair anyways. Get the fuck back here, asshole.” Karkat grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him close again. The sharp movement caused him to hold his arms out for leverage, one hand on either side of Karkat on the edge of the counter.

“You’ve gotta stop doing that shit. I’m not as balanced as you might think.”

Karkat growled at him to shut the fuck up again and Dave fell silent. Roxy and Kanaya giggled amongst themselves.

“Is there enough coffee to share, Dave?”

“Mhm. I can always make some more, too. Sorry. Should’ve asked if y'all wanted some.”

“No, it’s okay. I didn’t think of having any until I smelled it from down the-”  
“There! Jesus,” Karkat subconsciously interrupted, setting the hairbrush to the side. “Your hair is impossible to work with.”

Dave rolled his eyes again, biting back a smile while Roxy and Kanaya giggled again.

“I’m glad you’re done. I gotta make our drinks.”

“Mhm.” Karkat let Dave go with a kiss on his nose, then leaned back a bit on the counter again. His head moved back to rest against the cabinet. He could hear the others all talking among themselves, but he couldn’t be bothered to respond or pipe in with anything interesting. He couldn’t remember the last time he slept and his head was beyond foggy. He couldn’t process a damn thing until a few more minutes had passed and he felt warm lips on his cheek. Kanaya and Roxy continued talking. 

“Hey, your tea is all ready.”

“Thank you,” Karkat sighed, opening his eyes again. He took his mug from Dave’s hand and took a small sip so as not to burn his tongue off. Dave, being the whore he was for coffee, was drinking like it was a glass of ice water he had been searching for for years while wandering the heat of a relentless desert. It was still steaming. The others fixed their own coffee.

“Do you want to move to the couch? Or back to bed?” His voice was soft and soothing, gentle to ease his nerves and quiet enough to keep their conversation private from the others. “Now might be the time to pop some melatonin.”

“No, I want to finish my tea first. You need to go take your meds.”

“I took them when I went to grab the brush. But I’m almost out. I gotta ask Kan to alchemize some more.”

“Yeah,” Karkat moved his head to Dave’s shoulder again, closing his eyes and letting the warm mug heat up his hands. “Good idea.”

“I’m sorry you’re feeling shitty, baby.” He kissed his forehead, avoiding brushing by his horns in any way. “I know it isn’t fun.”

“Well, at least now we’re even since I had to fucking nurse you back to health when we were on the meteor. You were so fucking skinny and now look at you.” He reached up blindly, successfully poking Dave’s cheek. “Chubby cheeks and healthy weight.”

“I never realized how hard it is to eat when you don’t have the space for any fucking food.”

“Well, you never had food to  _ make  _ the space.”

“Yeah. Fuck Bro.”

Karkat took another sip from his tea, listening to them all converse while he finally started to feel like he could doze off then and there. He finished his tea as quickly as he could, then set the mug down and finally relaxed completely against Dave, who felt the weight shift from the counter to him and put his free arm around his waist.

“He looks like he’s gonna topple over and just pass out on the floor any second now,” Roxy observed, frowning slightly. “Poor dude.”

“Yeah, I’ve got him. No trolls on the floor today.” Dave looked down at him as he started to slowly fade for the first time in at least a day and a half. “I should get him back into bed. He’s not gonna last long. You guys cool if I go lay down with him for a while?”

“Your Adderall will make you quite wide awake, Dave. Is it best for you to go back to bed as well?” Kanaya tilted her head and he shook his in response.

“Nah, I usually don’t sleep when he naps. I just play on my phone until he wakes up. He won’t sleep at all if I’m not there. It’s a safety thing, I guess.”

“Aww, aren’t you two just so sweet?” Roxy was both sarcastic and genuine at the same time. Dave huffed a little laugh and turned, holding Karkat up until he could hook one arm under his knees and lift him up off the counter, holding him securely. He mumbled incoherently and moved his head to his chest for support. Dave again bit back a smile.

“We’ll see you guys later in the afternoon, alright?”

“Sounds good. Make sure he’s actually conscious when he wakes up. It’s movie night.”

“Will do.”

With that, Dave took Karkat back into the bedroom, nudging the door shut behind them as quietly as he possibly could.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you like this one, I have a bunch of other Davekat one-shots posted on my page and have even posted them all in a one-shot collection to make things easier, if you'd like to check those out as well. Thank you!


End file.
